fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Champion-Race To Rio version
Champion is the theme song for the show Pretty Rhythm: Race To Rio Lyrics Short Version Some people have to learn... Some people wait alone... Some people have to fight... Some people give their lives... yeah They wanna hold you back, just tell 'em pee off Whenever they say you can't, just take the t off I remember when they told me I wouldn't be famous Now our dreams and realities are simultaneous Yeah, to all those poos that think we're funny Not everyone is blessed with looking "lovely" Or even being lucky You'll have to fight But you'll always be ugly I'm always pushing myself to the limit Making sure we stay ahead You made me who I am From the words you said! Soz does my face look scary? So I'm a walking jelly Just one arm, just one leg Is that all you see inside? It's on, the Race To Rio We're skating to our dreams-oh Someday the world will know The Rainbow Warriors! Na-na-na, na-na, na-na, na We're the Rainbow Warriors! Laura, Harriet, Natasha: we're the Rainbow Warriors! Full Version Some people have to learn... Some people wait alone... Some people have to fight... Some people give their lives... yeah They wanna hold you back, just tell 'em pee off Whenever they say you can't, just take the t off I remember when they told me I wouldn't be famous Now our dreams and realities are simultaneous We're gonna work our way to the top 'Cause we're the Rainbow Warriors, we're not gonna stop 'Cause there's a higher level than the top When push comes to shove, don't make do with what you've got Yeah, to all those poos that think we're funny Not everyone is blessed with looking "lovely" Or even being lucky You'll have to fight But you'll always be ugly I'm always pushing myself to the limit Making sure I stay ahead You made me who I am From the words you said! Soz does my face look scary? So I'm a walking jelly Just one arm, just one leg Is that all you see inside? It's on, the Race To Rio We're skating to our dreams-oh Someday the world will know The Rainbow Warriors! Na-na-na, na-na, na-na, na We're the Rainbow Warriors! Laura, Harriet, Natasha: we're the Rainbow Warriors! Harriet: I used to walk fine until the car crash Lost my arm and leg, now when I stand up I just crash So I'm stuck inside this wheelchair those who told Me I couldn't do Prism, I can tell you: Go and smoke hash! Laura: Every day I used to hear my parents fighting! Had to comfort-eat, I wanted to start crying! Chocolate, chip fat, that's why I'm so fat But I found my Prism friends, that's where it's at! Natasha: There was a fire, my face got burnt off Once I was pretty, now I'm ugly and made fun of And I'd be lying if I said it didn't get to me But I stand here to show you it's not all 'bout beauty We're always pushing ourselves to the limit trying to get the gold medal You made us who we are From the words you said! Soz does my face look scary So I'm a walking jelly Just one arm, just one leg Is that all you see inside? It's on, the Race To Rio We're skating to our dreams-oh Someday the world will know The Rainbow Warriors! Na-na-na, na-na, na-na, na We're the Rainbow Warriors! Laura, Harriet, Natasha: we're the Rainbow Warriors! Imagine you were the one that couldn't get a look in Couldn't do no dancing Couldn't do no skating 'Cause your image they be hating And you even look bad on Photoshop Or you could be quite good-looking But you're not so good at moving Like it's only you believing in you They turn you into a monster the moment you're born With the media saying you must be like this The truth is no-one is Yeah, to all those poos that think we're funny Not everyone is blessed with looking "lovely" Or even being lucky You'll have to fight But you'll always be ugly I'm always pushing myself to the limit Making sure we stay ahead You made me who I am From the words you said! Soz does my face look scary? So I'm a walking jelly Just one arm, just one leg Is that all you see inside? It's on, the Race To Rio We're skating to our dreams-oh Someday the world will know The Rainbow Warriors! Na-na-na, na-na, na-na, na We're the Rainbow Warriors! Laura, Harriet, Natasha: we're the Rainbow Warriors! Maybe no-one wants to help But you are not alone Build a foundation with the bricks they throw In a plastic-freak world, true colours show While you're not gonna change Perhaps your peers will grow Life's like an ill, but try to get a hold Opinions ain't facts, hear 'em let 'em go That's right, To those who put us down Go and boil your heads! Soz does my face look scary So I'm a walking jelly Just one arm, just one leg But we straight-up rock the stage! It's on, the Race To Rio We're skating to our dreams-oh You'll be sorry you ever doubted The Rainbow Warriors! When life doth give you rage Just go and seize the stage Tell the people watching you You're a phoenix, you will rise! 'Cause there's no need to hide Release the beast inside Some day the world will know The Rainbow Warriors! Na-na-na, na-na, na-na, na We're the Rainbow Warriors! Laura, Harriet, Natasha: we're the Rainbow Warriors! Usage The song's short version is used as the theme song and is also performed by the Rainbow Warriors at various points in the series. The song is a Race To Rio version of Champion by Chipmunk and Chris Brown. Category:Music